What's Coming Over Me
by parkerandhearts
Summary: Ally is finally over her stage fright thanks to Austin and she's ready to audition for a music program again, but will some big news prevent her from performing? One shot.


**This is my first fan fic on here and I wrote it to the lyrics of Laura Marano's song "What's Coming Over Me". I hope you guys like it and leave some reviews telling me your thoughts :)**_  
_

* * *

_All I know is you're reaching for my love, but yours is spoken for_

_Can't you see what it means to be a friend to me?_

_That's all I need_

"Austin! Dez! Can you stop talking so loudly? You know how much this means to me!" I said as I glared at the boys who were looking at pictures of cheerleaders in the yearbook.

"Oh.. sorry Ally!" Austin looked up and gave an apologetic smile.

With Austin's help, I've been getting over my stage fright bit by bit in the span of a year. Last summer, we tried exercises with me closing my eyes and pretending to perform in front of an audience. I was able to get the hang of it by the beginning of August. Then in the fall, Austin created an audience of stuffed animals, which I thought was really silly, but it actually helped a lot. Come winter, Austin started doing live streams online because Trish, his manager and my best friend, suggested it would be good to interact with his fans. Austin would invite me over to perform songs with him. Of course this was a big jump from imagining an audience, but I was able to get the hang of it by the middle of January. In the spring, Austin wanted me to play piano for his shows at the mall and it went a lot better than what happened at the Helen Show (I will never live that down). It's summer once again, and just last week I opened for Austin at the concert he did to raise money for children in developing countries. I've never felt such a rush and so invincible after doing that.

Now that I've gotten my stage fright under control, I'm finally able to audition again. This time I'm auditioning to get into Miami University's music program in the fall.

I feel a lot more accomplished since I've met Austin. He truly is one of my best friends.

I began smiling as I kept playing the required piece for the audition over and over again. I could practically play it in my sleep. Whenever I touched the keys, I'd get lost in my own little world.

"Ally!" A voice began to break through to me. I snapped out of my daydream and saw Austin standing behind me.

"Oh, hey! Where's Dez?" I asked, noticing the red head had disappeared.

"He left an hour ago," Austin replied with an eyebrow raised.

"How long have I been playing?"

"About two hours now, I think. I was able to leave, get pancakes, talk to Cassidy, AND come back." He sat down beside me on the piano bench and studied the sheet music.

"Oh wow." I didn't realize how long I was practicing for. My audition was in two days at the university and I just don't want to choke like last time when I was auditioning for the prestigious music school. "So how's Cassidy?"

"Oh, you know.. We had a fight again." Austin shook his head annoyed.

I turned to face him. I always listened to Austin's problems because I care about him. I couldn't bear to see my friend hurt.

"What happened? Were you late to pick her up again?" Cassidy and Austin seemed to fight a lot lately. Most of their fights were because he was late to their dates or he was checking out other girls. Austin loves Cassidy, I know he would never be checking out other girls because he cares about her. I guess it's just a girl thing where we put it in our minds that the guy we like would rather be with someone else.

"No.. She thinks I like someone else.." He said without looking at me.

"Well, do you?" Even I was curious. The way he said it was suspicious.

"Well…" He looked at me with his brown eyes in a way I've never seen before. I know this look all too well.. I've seen it in movies so many times where the guy tells the girl he's in love with her. I felt my heartbeat accelerate and butterflies flutter in my stomach. Of all the moments we've ever had alone, he's doing this now..

* * *

_You're taken, but you're making trouble_

_Tell me 'cause the stakes are high_

_You're faking 'cause I'm breaking_

_Yeah, the mistakes you make will just be mine_

"What am I going to do Trish?"

I went on my break at Sonic Boom and walked to Muffin Time at the other side of the mall, where Trish was currently employed. It was a 15 minute walk, so what happened last night replayed in my mind over and over again.

*flashback*

"Ally.. I know we've been friends for the longest time and that this shouldn't be the time to do this, but I can't help it. Ever since you performed last week and seeing how much you've grown.. it really opened my eyes. I'm in love with you Ally. I always have been and I wanted you to know that."

I stared at him, frozen for about five minutes. So many questions running through my mind, but I couldn't get a single one out.

He went on, "I know I suck for dropping this on you right now. But you're the most talented and beautiful person I know, Ally. I totally understand if you don't feel the same.. I'd probably eat my feelings away, but I swear I can take it if you just want to be friends. You're the only girl who knows me inside out and still takes me the way I am."

"Cassidy?" Was all I managed to get out.

"I've been meaning to break up with her for a while now. She always goes back and forth between Miami and L.A. ever since the record deal and I realized I can't do long distance relationships, plus whenever we're together we just end up fighting. It shouldn't be that way."

All I could do was try to process everything he was saying before he realized I needed time and left.

*end of flashback*

"I'm not sure, Ally. How do you feel about him?" I began to pace around the store. Thankfully it was empty because I would've looked crazy.

I knew since the moment mine and Austin's hands touched on the piano keys the first time we wrote a song together that I could really fall for him. I decided to keep a friendly distance from him because I'm not the kind of girl he goes for. When he first met Cassidy at the Melody Diner, I admit I got jealous and tried to keep him from asking her out, but I cared more about his happiness than him ever liking me in that way. My feelings for him have been good at staying in the shadows, so good that right now they're not sure if they should step out into the sunlight.

"Well I guess that answers my question," Tish said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I noticed I was chewing on my hair.

"I don't want to be the reason why Austin and Cassidy break up. That looks really bad." I looked at Trish with sad eyes.

"Sure, she might think you're a home wrecker." I shot her a glare to say that wasn't helping. She let out a nervous laugh then continued, "But anyone who knows them could see that it just wasn't working out. Plus everyone really thought you and Austin would be dating by now."

I sighed. "Thanks for listening Trish.. wait.. you listened! That's got to be a first! Wow.. this is a weird day. I'll see you later!"

"Good luck tomorrow!" she yelled out and I replied with a thankful smile.

I walked back to Sonic Boom with some new perspective. I still wasn't sure what to do, but I knew I had to push it from my mind and rehearse for tomorrow's audition.

* * *

_I know I don't know what I'm doing_

_What do I think I'm proving?_

_You're a blank page I try to read_

_I know I don't know what I'm saying_

_What kind of game I'm playing_

_This is hardly what I need_

_Don't know what's coming over me_

I finished my shift at Sonic Boom, closed up, and then headed upstairs to the practice room. Thankfully it was Sunday, so we closed at 5pm, giving me time to rehearse.

I was able to play the piece 3 times perfectly before Austin consumed my mind again. I was even more nervous about our relationship than the audition. I just hope it doesn't sidetrack me tomorrow.

I played the piece 3 more times before deciding to walk home. I lived about 20 minutes away from the store and it was a peaceful night, which made the walk pleasant. It was 9pm by the time I got home, so I decided to go to bed because my audition was at 10am. I was about to shut my eyes when I received a text message.

It was from Austin. "I know you need time, but I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow. But you don't need luck, you're going to nail it!"

I responded. "Thanks Austin! Come to Sonic Boom tomorrow when I finish my audition."

After Austin told me he liked me, I felt like everything I thought I knew about him just faded. If I knew him so well, I should've seen the signs before, but maybe he was just really good at acting. Maybe he's just acting now, pretending to like me. I began feeling so paranoid that I got caught up in so many worst-case scenarios until 3 am. All I know is facing Austin is going to be a lot more nerve racking than pressing keys for mean audition critics.

* * *

_You & I, we must decide if what's inside we just can't hide_

_If we feel it's something real, our friendship deal may never heal_

"Dad!" I called out once I entered the glass doors of Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally! How was the audition?" My dad came down stairs to greet me.

"So much better than last time!" I smiled.

I was able to push everything out of my mind and play the piece without a single mistake. This time I didn't think the piano was going to eat me and the guy who was running the auditions was a lot nicer and encouraging than the other guy.

"That's great honey! I'm so proud of you for getting over your stage fright!" We did our signature father-daughter secret handshake.

"Thanks dad!"

"Oh, by the way, Austin's upstairs in your practice room," he said as he went to the ukulele shelf and started placing more on display.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach again and my heart was beating like crazy. I knew I had to face him, but I didn't think he would be here when I got back. I thought he would've come later, but I guess he needed an answer and I had to give him one.

I took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. I took another deep breath before turning the knob to open the door.

"Hey Ally!" Austin had the biggest smile on his face.

I realized that I didn't actually see him at all yesterday and returned the smile wholeheartedly. Only thinking about him really wasn't the same as seeing him with my own eyes. It was weird because there were times when I wouldn't see him for days because he'd be busy doing interviews with radio stations and television shows while I worked, yet I haven't missed him as much as I did over this span of one day.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here so early."

"Yeah," he looked down nervously, "I just really wanted to see you."

I smiled at him and blushed. I went to sit beside him on the piano bench. I could tell he was nervous because he was fidgeting with his fingers. It was weird to see Austin so nervous and that it was I making him nervous.

"I heard you say your audition went well from up here. Congrats!" His eyes lit up with happiness for me.

"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without your help!" I threw my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my back, completing the embrace.

When we pulled away, he said, "You're a star Ally, you deserve to shine too."

I flashed him a big smile and we just stared into each other's eyes for a good minute.

I broke the eye contact because I knew waiting for an answer was killing him. "Listen Austin.."

"I know.. you just wanna be friends." He looked away and his expression turned into sadness.

"No, it's not that." I tried to catch his eye again.

"It's not?" He looked at me curiously.

"Austin.." I started, "I like you a lot too, but you know what this means right?"

"It means that we both feel the same way?" He asked with a hint of happiness.

"Well yeah, but are we sure we want to do this?"

"Duh! I like you, you like me, that's like the easiest math ever!" He blurted.

"But what happens if it doesn't work out? I don't want what we have to ever go away, relationship or just friendship. You mean a lot to me. Sure, some things you do drive me crazy. And you hate that I talk a-"

Austin's lips crashed into mine, interrupting my rant and making me lose my train of thought. It was my first kiss and even though it was to shut me up, I couldn't have asked for a better one.

"Yeah, you do talk a lot." He smiled at me while I just sat there frozen. "But I wouldn't change a thing about you, Ally."

With that, I melted and smiled at him. I leaned in for a more proper and passionate kiss that took my breath away.

"Come on, let's go tell Dez and Trish!" He said when we pulled apart as he placed his hand in mine and yanked me off of the piano bench excitedly.

We headed to Muffin Time. It was shocking to me that Trish was able to hold this job for longer than a day. Trish and Dez were sitting at a table, arguing about who was a bigger Zaliens fan when we walked inside.

"Hey guys!" Trish greeted us and smiled when she noticed us holding hands.

"I bet you used my advice on how not to ask a girl out. I am the best love whisperer," Dez said while whispering.

"Still creepy," I said, shaking my head slightly.

We sat in the empty chairs and began talking about things we usually did when we hung out. I'm glad that nothing felt different, even though Austin and I only began dating.

* * *

_The way you look at me should be the way you look at her_

_Got me thinking you're not satisfied_

_You used to say everyday that she was your world_

_Now I'm thinking that it's all a lie_

The bell rang above the door letting Trish know that there was a customer. It was Cassidy. My stomach sank a bit because I knew she probably hated me for splitting up her and Austin.

Trish got up to go behind the counter, while Austin got up and said he'd be right back because he had to talk to Cassidy.

"Hey Cassidy. Listen, I'm sorry about how things went down. I hope one day you'll forgive me.. and not write a really mean break up song about me." Austin said shrugging his shoulders slightly, trying to persuade her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Blondie. Don't even worry about it. You know, it really made me wonder why you asked me out when I was working at the diner."

"Why?" Austin asked confused.

"The way you look at Ally.. you never looked at me that way. Sure it hurts to think about the fact, but it's true. I'm glad you were finally able to see it." She smiled at him.

Despite only knowing Cassidy through random hangouts whenever she was in town and through Austin's stories, I never realized how nice of a person she was.

"But you were so mad when you found out I liked someone else." He was even more confused.

"I thought it was one of those cheerleaders you and Dez drool over, but when you told me it was Ally, I understood completely. You guys are soul mates and I would never stand in between true love."

"Then why did you stay with me for so long?" Austin scratched his head.

"It was nice coming home to somebody, even though we weren't the most compatible." She laughed.

"Well, you still have a friend to come home to whenever you need me." Austin smiled at her.

"Thanks Blondie! I leave tomorrow, so I'll see you next time I'm in town." She messed his hair with her hand and then walked up to the counter to order a muffin from Trish.

Cassidy left the store, but said goodbye and good luck to Austin and I. The sinking feeling I had disappeared and I was smiling the biggest smile ever because Cassidy didn't hate me and Austin and I were finally together.

If you asked me two years ago if I liked Austin Moon, I would've told you the only lie I was ever able to tell convincingly. If you asked me if I loved Austin Moon right now, I wouldn't even be able to stop myself from smiling in order to keep a straight face and say "no", because loving him is one of the most undeniable feelings I've ever felt.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
